Volturi's Night
by MaCha1983
Summary: Pièce à conviction du procès Bloody Valentine Contest jugé par les TPA. Une nuit... la St Valentin... des amoureux... du sang... des révélations... voilà ce qu'offre la Volturi's Night. Laissez vous embarquer au coeur de Londres et sa St Valentin 2010 !


**Bloody Valentine O****ne Shot Contest**

**Cas**: _Volturi's Night_

**Avocat de la défense**: Macha1983

**Suspects**: _Rosalie, Bella, Emmett et Edward _(je sais ça fait du monde !)

_  
_**Responsabilité**_ :_

_Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, elle me les a prêtés le temps d'une Saint Valentin sanglante..._

_  
_**Pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **

_http://www. /community/Bloody_Valentine_contest/76893/_

_

* * *

_

**Volturi's Night**

* * *

_POV Rosalie_

**14 février 2010, Londres Quartier Soho**

« Juanes » et ses rythmes latinos apportaient la touche finale à la relaxation que je m'offrais dans mon bain. Je me prélassais dans l'eau depuis une bonne demi-heure afin de me mettre dans les meilleures conditions pour ma soirée. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier, non seulement nous sommes la Saint Valentin, mais ce 14 février sonne aussi les 2 ans de mon couple. Déjà deux années passées auprès de l'homme de ma vie. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres en repensant à notre rencontre.

_**Flashback : 14 février 2008**_

J'avais accepté de travailler ce soir. Etant célibataire, cette date ne signifiait rien pour moi cette année, d'autant que mon ex m'avait plaqué 2 jours avant la Saint Valentin… Grande classe ! Donc lorsqu'Ashley me demanda d'escorter un client qui se sentait seul en cette journée des amoureux, j'avais accepté, pensant que cela me permettrait d'être accompagnée quelques heures.

A mon arrivée au point de rendez vous, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en découvrant un beau brun à la musculature parfaite (d'après ce que laissait apparaître sa chemise) accoudé au bar. Mon cœur ne fit qu'un bond et je remerciais mon abruti d'ex petit ami de m'avoir laissé tomber.

- Bonsoir beau brun, besoin de compagnie ?

- Bonsoir. Répondit-il tristement sans même regarder vers moi.

- Je m'appelle Nikki, il semble que vous ayez fait appel à mes services.

Il leva les yeux, laissant apparaître un regard magnifique, mais tellement accablé, qu'il me fendit le cœur.

- Oh… oui, pardonnez moi… Waou, Ashley m'a envoyé la plus belle de ses filles ce soir !

J'avais été incapable de répondre, et mes joues s'étaient même empourprées, ce qui était très inhabituel chez moi. _Reprends-toi Rose ! _M'enguirlandais-je intérieurement.

- Que souhaitez-vous faire ? Allons-nous dîner ou avez-vous une autre proposition à me faire ? Demandais-je aguicheuse, une lueur dans les yeux.

- A vrai dire, j'avais pensé à un dîner, mais à votre vue, un autre appétit s'éveille ! Me chuchota-t-il en entrant dans mon jeu. Sa joie était étrangement de retour.

La nuit qui suivit fut magique, elle marqua le début de Rose et Emmett.

_**Fin flashback**_

Je sursautai en sentant des vaguelettes dans l'eau, ainsi qu'une présence à mes côtés. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour découvrir que mon grizzli entrait innocemment pour me rejoindre dans mon bain.

*** * ***

_POV Edward_

**14 février 2010, Londres Quartier Manor House**

- Alice, veux-tu bien relâcher Bella afin que nous puissions partir ?

J'adorais ma sœur, mais lorsqu'elle jouait à la poupée avec ma femme, cela m'exaspérait.

- Oh ça va, je vais te la rendre dans trente secondes ! Tu ne vas pas le regretter.

- Je suis certain que Jasper t'attend déjà au restaurant.

A ce moment, j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître ma sœur.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui, Alice, mais active toi.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher toute une mise en scène théâtrale inutile que je détestais.

- Monsieur Edward Cullen, je vous prie d'accueillir ma magnifique belle sœur, Bella Cullen ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Elle entrouvrit la porte, m'offrant une divine apparition. Ma sœur avait rendu la plus belle femme qui soit, encore plus fabuleuse.

Elle portait un bustier bleu pâle sur un pantalon de tailleur crème, et sa veste assortie. Sa tignasse indomptable était relevée en un chignon lâche faussement négligé. Quelques boucles encadraient le visage de ma déesse, dont le maquillage charbonneux des yeux rehaussait sa beauté. Ses jambes se terminaient pas de superbes escarpins à talons aiguilles assortis à son bustier.

- Alors, ça ne valait pas la peint d'attendre ? Lança ma sœur, me sortant de ma contemplation.

- Tu es magnifique mon amour… et le mot est faible.

- T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre mon cœur.

- On dit merci qui ?

- N'en fais pas trop Alice.

Je la raccompagnai gentiment à la porte, ne prêtant pas attention à son regard de chien battu. A l'embrasure de celle-ci, je m'approchai de son oreille et murmurai un « merci » qui lui rendit son sourire angélique.

- Bonne soirée les amoureux… et ne soyez pas sages ! Me répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

*** * ***

_POV Rosalie_

- Tu m'as fait peur espèce d'idiot. Ronchonnais-je après Emmett.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi ma chérie, tu m'as manqué, ma journée a été interminable sans toi.

- Pardon mon grizzli, c'était la surprise. Et bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, chaque seconde de cette journée.

- Je préfère ça ! Répondit fièrement mon amoureux avant de m'embrasser de ses douces lèvres.

- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant de partir ?

- J'ai réservé la table pour 20h, nous avons donc deux bonnes heures devant nous.

- Pffff

- Quoi, ça ne te va pas ?

- Si, mais comment allons-nous pouvoir tuer le temps jusque là ? Dis-je faussement innocente.

- J'ai bien une idée ! Me dit-il en me regardant les yeux emplis de désir.

_POV Emmett_

Cette femme allait me rendre fou… comment était-ce possible de rencontrer son double féminin. Elle était toujours partante pour une partie de jambes en l'air. En plus d'être la plus belle femme du monde, elle partageait énormément de mes centres d'intérêts, ce qui nous rendait si unis.

- Et quelle est-elle cette idée ?

- Attends une seconde, je reviens.

Je sortis de l'eau, la laissant seule avec son air ahuri, pour aller chercher quelques accessoires que j'avais préparés, pour rendre encore plus excitant ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.

Après avoir mis de la musique, je revins armé de bougies, d'une bouteille de champagne, d'un foulard, de fraises et d'un jeu de dés érotiques.

- Oh oh… intéressant tout cela… qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir en faire ? Renchérit Rosalie, un doigt tapotant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Déjà, place le foulard sur tes yeux et laisses toi faire.

- A vos ordres ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Rosalie était toujours partante pour pimenter notre vie sexuelle. Nous avions déjà expérimenté un certain nombre de choses, mais ce soir, j'avais fait un condensé des jeux qui nous avaient le plus plu.

J'ouvris la bouteille de champagne, faisant crier Rose, à cause de la surprise.

- Ouvres la bouche. Lui ordonnais-je.

Elle s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Je versai un peu de boisson dans sa bouche, qu'elle avala avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon plus que suggestive. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, avant de verser à nouveau du champagne, que nous gouttâmes sur la langue de l'autre. C'était tout bonnement divin. Je léchai le liquide écoulé sur le menton de ma belle, jusqu'à son épaule, laissant une myriade de baisers sur sa peau brûlante. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, qui m'encouragea à continuer mon périple, descendant à la naissance de ses seins. Mes mains s'attaquèrent à ses hanches et son dos, grâce à de petits cercles sur son épiderme.

Je me saisis d'une fraise que je lui fis croquer, avant de passer le fruit sur sa peau. Je repris les vas et viens de ma langue, afin de récolter la pulpe du fruit étalée sur son corps. N'y tenant plus, elle commença l'exploration de mon corps.

- Sssht, sois sage ma belle, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.

- Mais ce n'est pas juste....

- Cesses tes enfantillages veux-tu ! Commençons la partie de dés, tu es d'accord ?

- Oooooooooooh oui !

- Bien tu veux garder le bandeau sur les yeux ou pas ?

- Je le garde et ensuite je te le mets et ce sera mon tour de m'occuper de toi.

Je lançais les dès. Le premier indiquait une action et le second une partie du corps. Mon premier lancé fut « sucer » et « téton »… ça commençait fort.

La baignoire d'angle nous offrant tout le confort nécessaire, je m'assis de façon à me placer sous elle et pouvoir atteindre sa généreuse poitrine. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur mes cuisses, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur sa beauté.

Je commençais ma douce torture et extirpait rapidement un soupir de ma belle. Ce qui éveilla directement ma virilité qui n'attendait que ça.

Second lancé, « caresser » et « sexe », oh que j'aimais ce jeu.

Ne relâchant pas ma première action, je glissais une main entre nos deux sexes qui déjà se frottaient sensuellement l'un l'autre, et atteignis mon but. J'effleurais ses lèvres intimes avant d'appuyer plus fortement ma caresse.

- Hum oui, continue.

Je décidais de modifier quelques peu les ordres des dès, en cajolant son bouton magique, déjà gonflé de plaisir. Son souffle s'accéléra et elle fondit sur mes lèvres. En réponse à sa supplique, j'enfonçais deux doigts en elle, tout en actionnant mon pouce sur son clitoris.

- Oui Emmett… lâcha-t-elle suavement.

Elle plaqua le bassin contre ma main, m'indiquant qu'elle en voulait plus ? Je ne me fis pas prier et accélérais mes vas et viens en elle, tout en goûtant à ses tétons durcis de plaisir. Je quittais un instant son sein pour titiller son lobe d'oreille, puis je descendis sur son omoplate. Rosalie s'activait sur moi, éveillant davantage mon désir et signe qu'elle était près de l'orgasme.

En effet, quelques secondes après, ses muscles vaginaux se resserrèrent sur mes doigts et elle explosa, se cambrant en arrière.

- Emmeeeeeeeeeeeett !

Dieu qu'elle était belle à cet instant, abandonnée à son plaisir, haletante et le visage apaisé.

*** * ***

_POV Edward_

Une fois Alice partie, j'approchais de ma femme pour l'embrasser avec tendresse. Elle m'avait fait la joie six mois plus tôt de me dire oui devant le Maire, elle ne pouvait me faire plus beau cadeau en acceptant de m'appartenir.

Il était 18 h, nous devions nous rendre dans un restaurant à l'extérieur de Londres. Le trajet en voiture durait une bonne heure. Ayant réservé une table pour 19 h, nous devions partir. A mon plus grand regret, car j'aurais aimé profiter de ma femme ici. Etant de garde ce soir, nous avions décidé de dîner tôt afin de revenir vers le centre ville à une heure raisonnable en cas d'appel.

Bella et moi travaillions ensemble, c'est ainsi que nous nous étions rencontrés 4 ans plus tôt.

_**Flashback**_

Ce 12 février 2006, je devais accueillir une jeune stagiaire de 23 ans qui décidait de se spécialiser en criminologie. Ponctuelle, elle arriva à 9h tapantes au poste. Mes collègues masculins pour l'essentiel, n'étaient pas habitués aux présences féminines, si ce n'est celle de nos vieilles secrétaires.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque la jeune femme franchit la porte, un silence s'installa face à ce petit bout de femme au teint pâle et aux yeux chocolat. Ce jour là elle portait un pantalon noir prêt du corps, laissant facilement imaginer ses courbes, et un chemisier bordeaux. Un chignon strict retenait sa chevelure brune. Elle était charmante et attirante, mais elle était aussi ma stagiaire, il ne pourrait donc rien se passer entre nous, d'autant que j'étais en couple avec Tanya depuis plus d'un an.

- Eclates-toi bien Cullen. Me lança mon collègue Tyler dans un sourire envieux.

- Retournes à tes dossiers, ça vaudra mieux.

Je m'avançais vers ma stagiaire pour la saluer et la sortir de cette situation pesante.

- Inspecteur Cullen, vous êtes Isabella Swan ?

- Oui Monsieur, mais je préfère juste Bella.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, appelez-moi Edward. Et si nous utilisions le tutoiement, ce serait plus agréable, qu'en dites-vous ?

- Bien sûr, cela me mettrait plus à l'aise. Rétorqua-t-elle, le visage rougit.

- Nous devons aller sur une scène de crime toute proche. Un dénommé Harry Clearwater a été retrouvé morts quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, alors votre stage débute de suite par du terrain.

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, nous découvrîmes le pauvre Harry, poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Du sang coulait de ses plaies, le laissant baigner dans une flaque rouge.

Je vis Bella pâlir face à la scène lugubre qui se déroulait sous nos yeux. Puis elle se précipita hors de la pièce, une main sur la bouche. Je la suivis sans réfléchir, ignorant les remarques désobligeantes de mon co-équipier Mike.

Je retrouvais Bella dehors, adossée à un mur, le regard emplit de larmes. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux et déboutonné un bouton de son chemisier, se sentant probablement oppressée. C'était souvent le cas lors des premières scènes de crimes. Mais cette vision m'offrit un magnifique spectacle. Elle était encore plus belle qu'à son arrivée au poste.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ça va mieux merci. Me répondit-elle, en resserrant le haut de sa chemise, mais laissant perler une larme aux coins de ses yeux.

- Les premières affaires sont toujours difficiles, tu t'habitueras.

- Je peux te faire une confidence ?

- Bien sur, je garderai cela pour moi. J'étais touchée de sa confiance si rapide.

- Ne te moque pas hein… mais je ne supporte pas la vue et l'odeur du sang.

- Oh… fut la seule chose que je réussis à dire sans rire. Je ne voulais pas la froisser, mais sa confession était assez comique. Après un instant de silence, je me ressaisis. Pourquoi avoir choisit de te spécialiser dans ce domaine alors, plutôt que de rester dans les bureaux ?

- Ma mère a été assassinée lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son meurtrier. Je lui ai fait la promesse sur sa tombe, que je le retrouverai et qu'il croupirait sous les verrous.

- Mais Bella, cela fait si longtemps. Il sera difficile d'y parvenir.

- Difficile, mais pas impossible. Je n'arrêterai jamais, même si pour cela je dois subir ma pire phobie qu'est le sang.

Elle était déterminée et à cet instant j'admirais son courage et sa dévotion. Elle voulait tenir sa promesse. C'est donc sans réfléchir que je lui dis :

- Je te promets de t'aider à retrouver l'ordure qui a fait ça à ta mère.

Et je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler. Une décharge électrique parcourut mon échine à ce contact.

Le soir même je quittais Tanya et le lendemain notre relation avec Bella débutait, c'est-à-dire le vendredi 13 février 2006.

_Fin flashback_

*** * ***

_POV Rosalie_

Le son de « Sexy Bitch » retentit à mes oreilles.

- Oh merde, c'est Ashley ! M'écriais-je encore haletante.

- Ah non Rose, ce soir c'est notre soirée, ne réponds pas.

- Elle va me harceler jusqu'à ce que je réponde, tu le sais. Je ne serai pas longue.

J'enfilais un peignoir et me dirigeais à contre cœur dans la chambre pour répondre.

- Bonsoir Ashley.

- Bonsoir Nikki. Comment vas-tu ? Et Emmett ?

- S'il te plaît, viens-en au but. Dis-je sèchement afin qu'elle comprenne qu'elle dérangeait.

- Aro Volturi.

Elle n'avait nullement besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit, j'avais compris.

- Quoi ? Ce soir ? Mais je ne travaille pas, tu le sais. Trouves lui quelqu'un d'autre. Jessica ou Lauren pourraient me remplacer pour une fois.

- Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne veut que toi. Je lui ai dit que tu ne bossais pas, mais il a insisté. Il fait une brève apparition à un cocktail. Ça te prendra 2 heures tout au plus…

Emmett m'arracha le portable des mains sans rien demander.

_POV Emmett_

- Alors Ash, tu as l'intention de ruiner ma soirée ?

- Oh… Emmett… je… enfin… euh… c'est notre plus gros client. Il est très généreux avec Nikki et il veut te l'emprunter que 2 heures.

- C'est déjà trop.

- Je te propose un marché.

- Lequel ?

- J'ai une cliente qui se rend à une vente aux enchères. Elle convoite un objet en particulier, elle n'en a donc pas pour longtemps, mais elle a besoin d'un homme à ses côtés. Je peux lui proposer tes services, comme ça tu retrouves ta chérie juste après.

- Hum !

Rose s'impatientait, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, me faisant des signes pour comprendre.

- Combien Ashley ? Que m'offres-tu pour ça ?

Ma douce ouvrit la bouche, surprise par ce qu'elle venait de comprendre et de la négociation qui se passait entre sa patronne et moi. Je vis un sourire amusé se dessiner sur sa bouche pulpeuse.

- Le même salaire qu'un titulaire, 250 £ de l'heure plus les pourboires bien sur.

- Ok, je marche.

- Merci Emmett. Ta cliente est Jane Volturi, la fille du client de Nikki. C'est une jeune jet-setteuse qui a un goût prononcé pour l'art. Elle a 19 ans et blonde aux yeux bleus. Tu la retrouves dans une heure à la salle d'enchères sur Saint James Park Street, numéro 56. Peux-tu me repasser ta femme que je règle les détails de son rendez-vous ? Et… merci.

Je passais le téléphone à Rose sans même saluer sa patronne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances avec mon homme ? Demanda Rose hilare.

- Il t'expliquera. Tu retrouves Aro au lieu habituel, au Luxury Plazza. Le cocktail a lieu sur place. Rendez-vous à 19h. Le thème est soirée blanc, donc attention à ta tenue.

- C'est noté. Bonsoir Ashley.

- Bonsoir et merci à vous deux.

Rose me regarda afin de comprendre la situation. Après lui avoir expliqué que j'avais vendu mes services à la fille Volturi, ma douce éclata de rire à nouveau, m'imaginant en escort boy, avant de se moquer.

- Bon baby sitting mon amour…

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'expérience de ton métier, autant saisir l'occasion.

- Je crois que nous pouvons appeler le restaurant et annuler !

*** * ***

_POV Bella_

Dans la voiture pour aller au restaurant, j'eus du mal à ne pas sauter sur Edward. Alice l'avait habillé d'un costume noir Armani et d'une chemise assortie à mon bustier, négligemment ouverte sur le haut de son torse. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés à la perfection, en travaillant l'effet coiffé décoiffé qu'il affectionnait. J'avais une chance inouïe qu'il m'ait choisit, moi brune aux yeux marrons et banale à en mourir, avec un Apollon comme Edward.

En repensant à ses prunelles vertes emplies de désir me dévisageant, lorsqu'il avait découvert ma tenue un peu plus tôt, mon corps s'embrasa instinctivement et dans un habitacle aussi restreint que la Volvo de mon époux, il était extrêmement difficile de résister.

Edward aperçu mon regard gourmand à son attention et décida qu'il était temps de jouer.

Il déposa innocemment sa mains sur ma cuisse et remonta le plus lentement possible jusqu'à mon entre jambe, me laissant échapper un soupir. Je le fixais en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui ne lui échappa pas et qui, je le savais pertinemment, était infaillible sur mon compagnon. Ses yeux ne croisèrent pas les miens, mais je constatais que son regard s'était assombrit.

- Tu vas me tuer un jour, tu en es consciente ?

- Il ne me semble pas avoir entamé le jeu… assumes mon chéri. Lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle.

Nous continuâmes ce petit jeu, intensifiant l'ambiance électrique entre nous. Je décidais de donner le coup de grâce. Lui conduisant, j'étais sure de gagner. Traversant une forêt sombre et déserte, j'ôtais ma ceinture de sécurité et grimpais à genoux sur mon siège.

- Bella… que fais-tu ? S'inquiéta Edward.

Je ne lui répondis pas et approchais simplement mes doigts de la braguette de son pantalon, effleurant la bosse qui augmentait entre ses jambes.

- Putain Bella, je conduis… on va avoir un accident si tu fais ça.

- Eh bien arrête toi. Il n'y a personne sur cette route et le restaurant ne nous tiendra pas rigueur d'un léger retard.

Il ne se fit pas prier et s'arrêta sur un petit chemin de terre.

Je reprenais là où il m'avait arrêté. Je défis sa ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon pour atteindre ma destination. Je ne quittais pas son regard pendant que je passais un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer. Il ferma les yeux un instant, en prévision de ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire vivre. Je lui intimais de soulever les fesses afin que je me débarrasse des barrières encombrantes, m'empêchant d'atteindre le fruit de ma convoitise. Il s'exécuta, laissant apparaître son sexe tendu. Je me léchais les lèvres en voyant sa longueur. Je me penchais afin de souffler sur son bout et me saisir de sa virilité à sa base.

- Hum chérie.

J'explorais son sexe de ma langue, tout en commençant une caresse de ma main. Il passa la sienne derrière ma nuque, me faisant comprendre sa requête. Je prise sa longueur dans ma bouche, accompagnant le mouvement de va-et-vient de ma main.

- Oh c'est si bon Bella.

Je le sentis se tendre, signe que sa délivrance était proche. J'attrapais ses bourses afin de les flatter et pris plus profondément sa virilité entre mes lèvres, sans arrêter mon mouvement et en ajoutant par moment ma langue à ma caresse buccale. Resserrant mes lèvres en une légère pression, il déversa son plaisir dans ma bouche, criant mon prénom.

- Isabellaaaaaaaaa !

Je fus fière de moi, car il utilisait uniquement mon prénom entier, lorsque je lui faisais ressentir un plaisir extrême. J'avalais sa semence en le fixant dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser goulument sur les lèvres.

- Si tu savais comme tu comptes pour moi mon cœur. Lui chuchotais-je.

- Je le sais ma chérie et crois moi, je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant d'amour pour qui que ce soit.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement avant de remettre boxer et pantalon en place.

Dès notre retour, je m'occupe de toi ma belle.

J'ai hâte d'y être…

Puis nous reprîmes la route vers notre première destination.

*** * ***

Emmett était déjà parti pour son rendez vous. Je terminais de me préparer tout en pensant au comique de la situation. Mon homme transformé en escort boy le temps d'une soirée, pour que nous puissions nous retrouver le plus rapidement possible. J'avoue que j'étais un peu jalouse de la fille d'Aro. Elle allait partager une partie de la soirée avec l'homme que j'aime, alors que c'était justement NOTRE soirée.

Mon maquillage terminé, j'enfilais une robe de cocktail blanche, une veste de tailleur et pour achever ma tenue, un long manteau blanc couvrait l'ensemble. Il était temps que je me rende au Luxury Plazza, mon client n'aimait pas le retard, je le savais, et mon taxi devait être devant la porte.

Aro Volturi faisait parti d'une famille influente italienne, au passé tumultueux. Encore aujourd'hui, la réelle activité de mon client me restait inconnue. En tant que professionnelle, je ne posais pas de question pouvant assombrir notre relation. C'était un homme charmant, élevé avec beaucoup de respect pour les femmes, mais derrière cet aspect rassurant et prévenant se cachait un être inquiétant.

Il m'était arrivé d'être face à des personnes collaborant avec lui. A ce moment, il prenait un tout autre visage, il devenait menaçant, angoissant voire même violent. Je détestais ce côté de sa personnalité, mais il faisait appel à mes services au minimum une fois par mois et sa générosité m'aidait à fermer les yeux sur son comportement parfois douteux.

- Bonsoir Nikki, toujours aussi charmante et ponctuelle.

- Bonsoir Aro. Toujours aussi séduisant et charmeur.

Nous utilisions un ton amical, nous apprécions la compagnie de l'autre, ce qui facilitait notre collaboration.

- Alors comme ça tu ne travaillais pas ce soir… j'ai gâché ta soirée.

- Tu l'as ralenti uniquement, il en faudrait davantage pour me la gâcher. De plus, mon ami accompagne ta fille à sa vente aux enchères, tu le savais ?

- Non, j'ignorais même que Jane souhaitait être accompagnée à sa soirée. Enfin, j'imagine qu'entre les mains de ton conjoint elle ne risque rien.

- Sois en certain, il veillera sur ta fille le temps qu'il sera avec elle.

Puis le cocktail passa. Des tas de visages défilèrent devant moi, je serrais des mains, faisais de grands sourires. Bref, je jouais mon rôle à merveille, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aro qui ventait les mérites de sa « compagne » comme il m'appelait. C'est dans ce but qu'il faisait toujours appel à moi, pour créer une mascarade auprès de ses contacts.

Etant un homme de parole, le cocktail fut rapidement écourté, comme promis par Ashley. Il me demanda de le suivre dans sa suite, comme habituellement, afin qu'il règle ma prestation.

Il m'intima de me mettre à l'aise, le temps qu'il passe un coup de fil et aille chercher son chéquier. Comme à l'accoutumé, j'utilisais la salle de bain, pour me repoudrer le nez, d'autant plus ce soir, car je retrouverai bientôt Emmett. Je profitais de cet instant pour lui envoyer un texto.

_« Soirée presque terminée de mon côté. Tu me manques, on se retrouve à la maison bientôt._

_Ta Rose »_

Probablement encore occupé de son côté, il ne répondit pas. Des bruits dans la pièce voisine me sortirent de mes pensées. Je tendis l'oreille et entendait un homme discuter avec mon client. Je décidais de me faire discrète pour ne pas les ennuyer.

Soudain le ton monta entre les deux hommes, et avant que je ne comprenne de quoi il en retournait, j'entendis des bruits de lutte puis un coup de feu. Je réussis à ravaler le cri qui menaçait de quitter ma gorge, et eus le temps d'apercevoir un homme armé à travers le trou de la serrure. Il sortit ensuite à toute hâte mais le visage serein, sans même se rendre compte de ma présence.

Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, mélange de peur, d'adrénaline et de soulagement car il ne m'avait pas vu, j'avais eu de la chance qu'il ignore ma présence.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, tremblante à l'idée de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans le petit salon. Je contournais le mur et entrais dans la pièce. Je n'aperçus que les pieds d'Aro gisant sur le sol, un filet rouge s'écoulant le long de ses chevilles. Je devais avancer pour vérifier l'état de mon compagnon de soirée, mais la peur me clouait au sol.

A ce moment, je pensais à prévenir la police. Il était 21h30 et ma Saint Valentin prenait une tournure macabre.

_« Il y a eu un meurtre. Vite, j'ai besoin de toi, je suis au Luxury Plazza, suite Kennedy. » _

J'expédiais mon texto, espérant avoir une réponse rapide. En attendant, je devais m'assurer de l'état de santé de l'homme allongé à mes pieds.

*** * ***

_POV Bella_

Le dîner avait été sensationnel. Il était 21h00, nous avions été servis rapidement, comme demandé à notre arrivée. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de rester éloignés trop longtemps du centre ville.

Nous avions parcouru la moitié du chemin retour, dans une ambiance toujours aussi électrique qu'à l'aller, lorsque mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je glissais le clapet pour découvrir que Rosalie, ma belle sœur, m'avait envoyé un message.

- Tiens, notre belle sœur doit s'ennuyer pour sa Saint Valentin, ça va nuire à la réputation de ton frère. Dis-je amusée.

- Que dit-elle ?

- Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible. Fonce direction le Luxury Plazza, elle parle d'un meurtre dans une des suites de l'hôtel.

*** * ***

_POV Rosalie_

Un meurtre venait d'être commis sous mes yeux ou presque. Je n'avais pas entendu les propos tenus entre Aro et son interlocuteur, je ne connaissais donc pas la raison de cet assassinat.

Je croisais les doigts pour que Bella arrive au plus vite. Ma belle sœur était la femme la plus courageuse que je connaissais. Elle avait su affronter ses craintes pour se dévouer à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sa mère. Je l'admirais et à cet instant, elle était la seule personne en mesure de me rassurer, Emmett étant encore avec Jane. Elle était ma meilleure amie, mais grâce à son métier, elle saurait comment agir et faire le nécessaire. Je n'avais contacté personne d'autre, incapable de bouger face au corps ensanglanté de mon client.

Finalement, 25 minutes plus tard, Bella arriva avec son mari. Je remarquais leur élégance et espérais ne pas les avoir interrompus dans une soirée romantique.

- Rosalie, est-ce que ça va ? M'interpela Bella.

- C'est horrible ce qu'il s'est passé, il l'a massacré, j'étais dans la pièce à côté, je n'ai rien pu faire. Dis-je en sanglotant.

- As-tu prévenu Emmett ? Me questionna Edward.

- Non... ton frère... escortait la fille d'Aro ce soir. Ma voix se brisa sur ce prénom. Je... je vous expliquerai plus tard.

- Je vais l'appeler, s'il répond je lui demande de passer illico te récupérer.

- Informe le pour le père de Jane. Il doit encore être avec elle, il pourra l'informer de cette affreuse nouvelle.

- Viens avec moi, nous allons discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé. Chérie, préviens les personnes de garde pour qu'ils fassent les prélèvements et vienne retirer le corps au plus vite.

Elle m'entraîna dans la chambre et nous nous installâmes sur le lit. Je revoyais défiler sans cesse le corps sans vie de ce pauvre homme.

- Ne penses plus à tout ça Rose, Emmett va venir, vous allez finir la soirée tous les deux, tout va bien aller. Me rassura Bella.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait... j'aurais dû... mon dieu...

- Ne te culpabilises pas, si tu étais sortie de la salle de bain, tu serais allongée à ses côtés à cet instant. Aro Volturi a un passé tumultueux, il trempait dans des affaires pas très claires, son assassinat a certainement un lien avec tout ça.

- Il était blond, une petite trentaine d'années, une voix grave et solennel…

- De qui parles-tu ? M'interrompit ma belle sœur.

- De l'homme qui a abattu mon client.

- Tu l'as vu ?

- Je l'ai aperçu par le trou de la serrure, lorsqu'il quittait les lieux. Je regardais pour vérifier si je pouvais sortir et à cet instant, je me suis aperçue que le coup fatal avait été donné en face de la porte. Je le voyais donc parfaitement.

- Tu pourrais me donner une description précise ?

- Je pense que je devrais y arriver.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons noter les éléments dont tu te souviens et demain nos affinerons.

Elle sortit un petit calepin de son sac à main, ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle ne perdait rien de sa grâce dans sa peau de flic. Elle était plus impressionnante, avec son revolver, ses menottes et son insigne, mais elle gardait sa beauté et son élégance.

- Dis moi tout ce dont tu te souviens, je ferai faire un dessin au bureau, nous verrons si ça donne quelque chose. Sa taille ?

- Il était moyen, presque petit pour un homme.

- Ses cheveux ?

- Blonds, coiffés un peu en l'air.

- Bien. Il avait la peau plutôt claire ou mâte ?

- La peau claire, laiteuse. Son visage était livide, dénué d'expression, si ce n'est de la colère dans son regard. Ses iris étaient d'un noir à vous glacer le sang. La mâchoire crispée lui déformait son visage.

- Avait-il des signes particuliers ?

- Hum… je me souviens pas je suis navrée…

- Ce n'est rien, tu as déjà pu me donner pas mal d'informations. Nous te ferons venir lors de la réalisation du portrait robot, tu pourras modifier, car ta mémoire visuelle aura enregistré d'autres détails.

- Oh… ça me revient, il avait une cicatrice dans le cou… deux points, comme s'il s'était fait mordre par un animal.

- Génial, c'est un point important pour l'identification du suspect.

- Emmett sera là dans 5 minutes, il est en route. Comment te sens-tu ? Intervint mon beau-frère, me faisant sursauter.

- Déboussolée et perdue. J'avais rêvé mieux comme Saint Valentin. Dis-je dans un sourire sans joie.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, mon homme passait la porte en courant, ne prêtant aucune attention aux revendications des agents placés à l'entrée de la suite. Je me levais d'un bond pour me jeter dans ses bras. Les larmes que j'avais retenues s'échappèrent et je pleurais jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, m'agrippant aux bras musclés d'Emmett. S'il ne m'avait pas soutenue, je serais probablement tombée au sol.

- Ssssht ma Rose, je suis là, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Nous allons rentrer, je vais m'occuper de toi, tu vas te détendre et te reposer. Une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera le plus grand bien.

- Tu as raison, ramènes là chez vous, nous la convoquerons demain au poste lorsque nous aurons besoin d'elle.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle jusqu'à mon arrivée.

Incapable de marcher, Emmett me souleva du sol telle une mariée et nous dirigea vers la sortie, m'emmenant loin de ce lieu de cauchemar.

*** * ***

_POV Edward_

Ma sœur avait pensé à tout. En début de soirée, j'avais regretté qu'elle n'ait pas fait porter une robe à ma compagne, cependant, elle se doutait qu'en cas d'appel d'urgence, elle serait plus à l'aise en pantalon. Et elle avait vu juste ! A croire que ma sœur était dotée de vision.

Après avoir étudié le corps, prélevé quelques témoignages et passé la pièce au peigne fin, Bella et moi étions rentrés.

A peine de retour dans la voiture, la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre ma femme et moi avant notre intervention, reprit instantanément. Nous étions peinés de ce qu'avait vécu Rosalie, cependant, nous ne pouvions rien y changer et surtout pas ce soir. De plus, c'était notre quotidien, donc nous savions faire abstraction des difficultés de notre emploi, une fois la fin de notre service arrivée.

Les yeux de Bella brillaient de la même flamme que celle qui illuminait mon regard. Nous nous désirions comme jamais. N'étant pas co-équipiers au travail, nous ne nous voyons que peu et rapidement en général. A l'exception de ce soir, où nous avions accepté d'être de garde ensemble.

Je roulais à une vitesse excessive, mais nous avions besoin de nous sentir l'un l'autre, ressentir les mains de l'autre sur notre corps, éprouver les caresses de l'autre sur notre peau, les frissons qu'ils provoquent, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons rassasiés du goût de notre partenaire.

Dès que la porte de l'immeuble fut ouverte, nous montâmes le premier étage à toute hâte. Bella insérait la clé dans la serrure, avec tellement d'excitation qu'elle ne parvenait pas à la viser correctement, de plus, le fait que j'enroule sa taille de mes bras, tout en titillant son lobe d'oreille et en embrassant son cou ne l'aidait vraiment pas. Finalement, après plusieurs tentatives, elle parvint à déverrouiller la porte. Elle se tourna vers moi, s'emparant de mes lèvres et crochetant ses doigts derrière ma nuque. Je passais mes mains sous ses fesses et la soulevait pour qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de ma taille.

D'un coup de pied, je refermais la porte et plaquais le dos de Bella contre celle-ci. Nous n'avions interrompu notre baiser, elle fourrageant dans mes cheveux et moi lui malaxant les fesses. Je la fis descendre de son perchoir et d'un même geste, lui retirait sa veste. Elle en fit de même avec la mienne, passant ses mains contre mon torse puis, glissant ses doigts dans les manches pour la descendre le long de mes bras. Elle s'attaqua ensuite aux boutons de ma chemise, la faisant rejoindre nos vestes au sol. Je la fis tourner face contre la porte afin de lui retirer son bustier. Je lui embrassais la nuque, tout en défaisant une à une les agrafes, parsemant sa peau de délicats baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à arriver dans le creux de ses reins. Elle se dandinait sous mes lèvres, laissant échapper un gémissement.

Elle se retourna si vivement, que ma langue rencontra directement son nombril. Elle s'agenouilla face à moi pour reprendre mes lèvres qu'elle mordilla sensuellement. Ses mains vinrent à la rencontre de mon pantalon, s'attaquant directement au bouton qui le maintenait en place. Je réalisais les mêmes gestes qu'elle sur son vêtement. Les fermetures éclairs résonnèrent au même moment pour laisser apparaître nos sous vêtements respectifs. Par une manœuvre nécessitant adresse et souplesse, nous retirâmes ces habits encombrants.

Bella m'incita à m'allonger par une légère pression sur le torse. Je la fis pivoter sous moi, me rappelant ma promesse quelques heures plus tôt. J'abaissais les bretelles de son soutien gorge, laissant traîner ma langue le long de son cou, pour atteindre sa clavicule et l'emplacement initial de ses bretelles. Je passais ma main sous son dos pour dénouer son soutien, puis l'envoyer directement sur le sol. Ma main vint rejoindre le galbe de son sein et ma bouche se posa directement sur son téton déjà durci par l'excitation. Elle se cambra légèrement sous mes coups de langue sur sa peau brûlante. Je traçais une ligne imaginaire allant du creux de sa poitrine à son nombril.

_POV Bella_

Il embrassa mon intimité par dessus mon string, puis vint loger son visage entre mes cuisses, descendant entre baiser et caresses de ses lèvres, jusqu'à mes genoux puis ma cheville. Il remonta légèrement sa tête sans lever le regard, et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il s'empara de chaque côté de mon string et le fit rouler jusqu'à mes pieds. Il s'attaqua ensuite à mon entrejambe, se dirigeant directement sur mon point sensible, le lapant et le cajolant de sa langue. Ses doigts vinrent accentuer sa caresse, glissant entre mes plis intimes, remontant en moi en de délicats vas et viens.

- Hum chéri…

Il finit par enter son index et son majeur suffisamment profondément pour me soutirer un long gémissement. Il s'activa en moi, faisant remuer mon bassin contre sa main. Il souffla sur mon clitoris, m'extirpant un soupir de bien être.

- Oh oui, continue

- J'en ai bien l'intention.

Il continua ses mouvements en moi, son autre main flattant mon sein, puis il accéléra, sentant que mon corps réagissait de plus en plus. Puis, mes parois se resserrèrent, sur ses doigts et je criais, laissant exploser mon plaisir

- Edwaaaaaaaaaard !

Il me prit calmement dans ses bras pour que je retrouve mes esprits. Puis, me collant à lui, je senti son érection contre ma cuisse et décidais qu'il était temps de stopper sa torture. Vu son état d'excitation, je ne le fis pas attendre. Je roulais sur ses cuisses, m'installant à califourchon, puis m'empalais sur son sexe tendu, d'un seul coup de reins, nous faisant pousser un cri de plaisir à chacun.

- Bella, tu…

- Je sais, shhht laisses toi aller

Il ne se fit pas prier et j'entamais des légères rotations sur lui, accompagnés de mouvements de reins. Ses mains sur mes hanches et mes fesses me dirigeaient pour accentuer ses impulsions et enfoncer plus profondément sa virilité en moi. Il butait sur mon point g à plusieurs reprises, décuplant mon plaisir en une seconde. Je me malaxais la poitrine, pour le stimuler d'avantage, ce qui l'encouragea à venir titiller mon petit paquet de nerfs, m'emmenant directement au septième ciel.

- Ed… Edward. Articulais-je difficilement tant mon cœur était emballé.

Un dernier coup de rein de ma part le fit me rejoindre dans l'orgasme la seconde suivante.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaa !

Je m'écroulais sur lui, en sueur, mes muscles vaginaux encore actifs et le souffle court. Une fois apaisée, je constatais que nous n'avions pas réussi à aller plus loin que l'entrée de l'appartement. Je pris un fou rire et après avoir expliqué à mon mari le pourquoi de cette crise de rire, il me suivit immédiatement. Lorsque je m'arrêtais, il reprenait, et ainsi de suite, nous menant dans une spirale infernale qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que nous réussissions à nous calmer tous les deux.

Nous nous levâmes pour rejoindre la chambre et finir cette nuit qui s'annonçait courte. Mais je n'allais pas le regretter, car sans l'ombre d'un doute, c'était une des meilleures nuits d'amour que j'avais partagé avec mon compagnon.

*** * ***

_POV Emmett_

Rose était en état de choc. Lorsque j'étais venu la chercher à l'hôtel, elle tremblait de tout son être. Je détestais la voir dans une telle détresse, je l'aimais tellement que je pouvais ressentir sa douleur et son mal être.

Je l'avais soulevée du sol, ses jambes refusant de la porter, puis nous étions rentrés à l'appartement pour qu'elle essaye de se calmer. Je pensais que se trouver dans un lieu qu'elle connaissait l'apaiserait, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Sa crise dura pendant plusieurs heures avant que ses sanglots ne s'arrêtent. Elle était encore bouleversée, une heure après être rentrés, des spasmes secouaient encore son corps de déesse, j'hésitais même à l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Je maudissais l'homme qui l'avait mis dans un tel état. Finalement je finis par lui proposer un massage aux huiles essentielles qu'elle accepta. Elle m'avait appris les mouvements à faire pour dénouer un corps endoloris par le stress.

- Allonges toi sur le ventre chérie.

- Merci mon cœur. Articula-t-elle difficilement.

Je lui retirais délicatement sa robe et ses chaussures, puis lui détachais son soutien gorge avant de le faire glisser jusqu'au sol.

Je débutais mon massage par sa nuque, puis ses omoplates, pour descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ses reins. Elle gémissait au contact de mes mains, et après à peine 5 minutes, ses sanglots avaient stoppé.

- Comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

- Un peu mieux, tu es un amour. Chuchota-t-elle avec douceur.

Je continuais mes mouvements, jusqu'à ce que je sente le souffle de Rosalie se ralentir et reprendre un rythme normal. Elle finit par s'endormir un peu plus tard. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés, cherchant un peu de repos après cette difficile soirée.

*** * ***

_POV Bella_

Le lendemain matin, nous devions travailler sur l'enquête et recueillir le témoignage de Rosalie. Ma belle sœur et son compagnon se présentèrent au poste à l'heure convenue un peu plus tôt, et après un café, nous débutions l'interrogatoire.

Une fois le portrait robot dessiné par le service en charge de les réaliser, nous l'avions retravaillé pour apporter quelques détails dont se souvenait Rose. Nous avions ainsi établi un profil précis du suspect. Après de longues recherches dans nos fichiers, nous avions réussi à le retracer. Ma belle sœur l'avait identifié sans mal.

Il était connu de nos services, mais particulièrement prudent, nous n'avions jamais réussi à le coincer, grâce aux stratégies de son avocat. Il était multi récidiviste, mais n'avait à priori jamais commis de crime, ou aucun connu.

L'homme fut interpellé quelques heures plus tard, après une petite poursuite dans les rues de Londres. Puis, était arrivé l'heure des questions. Le suspect restait évidemment muet, il avait seulement demandé à ce que son avocat le rejoigne. D'après la loi, nous étions dans l'obligation d'accéder à sa requête.

Une fois celui-ci arrivé, l'individu accepta de nous divulguer la vérité sur ce meurtre, mais contre indulgence de notre part. Il connaissait bien les pratiques de nos services, étant donné les nombreux passages qu'il y faisait, ici ou dans d'autres quartiers.

- J'ai des informations qui pourraient intéresser la demoiselle. Dit-il avec assurance.

- Ce n'est pas négociable Félix, vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire du chantage. Vous avez déjà été remis en liberté trop souvent, vos informations ne m'intéressent pas.

C'était la première fois que je l'interrogeais, et son assurance était déstabilisante.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Dans ce cas je pense pouvoir oublier le nom d'une personne que vous recherchez depuis très longtemps.

A ces paroles, mon cerveau tilta immédiatement, mon regard se tourna vers Edward, qui avait lui aussi compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Comment cet homme pouvait savoir cela à mon sujet, seuls mes proches étaient au courant du meurtre de ma mère et la raison de mon engagement dans la police criminelle.

- Parlez et nous verrons ce que nous vous accorderons. Tentais-je.

- Oh non beauté, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, les négociations et ensuite le nom du commanditaire de l'assassinat d'Aro Volturi, qui n'est autre que la personne que vous cherchez depuis plus de 20 ans.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Mon client souhaite un changement d'identité, car vous vous doutez que s'il parle, il risque sa vie. Intervint l'avocat.

- Nous ne pouvons accéder à cette demande, ce n'est pas de notre ressort.

Ajouta mon mari que je suppliais des yeux. J'étais prête à tout pour enfin entendre le nom de cette pourriture.

- Vous vous imaginez bien qu'il sera tout de même condamné pour le meurtre de Monsieur Volturi ? Nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux pour cette affaire. Argumenta mon époux.

- Mon client est prêt à accepter sa condamnation, à condition qu'elle soit réduite à son minimum.

- Vous ne manquez pas de culot !

- Excusez nous un instant, je dois m'entretenir avec mon collègue. Dis-je précipitamment.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, nous devons accepter…

- Mais Bella, il sera relâché dans un temps minime et en plus il sera couvert...

- J'ai promis. Lançais-je d'une voix suppliante.

- Je sais chérie et si je pouvais dire oui sans réfléchir, je le ferai.

- Dis-toi bien qu'il ne ressortira pas de prison… Il doit déjà être attendu là bas. Murmurais-je honteuse d'avoir ce type de pensée... mais pour la mémoire de ma mère, cela m'était égal, Félix pouvait bien mourir en prison.

- Je vais voir ce qu'en dit le Capitaine.

Mon époux disparut quelques instants. Je comprenais son embarras, il était mon Supérieur et la responsabilité lui incombée de prendre ce type de décision et d'en assumer les conséquences, mais entendre le nom de l'homme qui avait programmé le meurtre de ma mère… pour ça, je n'avais plus aucune morale. Ensuite, il ne me resterait plus qu'à coincer cette ordure et ma mère serait enfin vengée et moi apaisée.

Une demi-heure après, Edward me rejoignit pour m'annoncer l'accord de notre Responsable. J'étais aux anges, mais à la fois très anxieuse de découvrir le nom de l'assassin de ma pauvre Renée. J'avais cherché toute ma vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, démasquer cet homme était mon objectif depuis si longtemps et j'étais sur le point de le découvrir.

Nous revînmes face au meurtrier d'Aro.

- Le marché est accepté, nous avons rédigé les conditions, nous attendons votre coopération Félix.

Un coup d'œil à son avocat décida le suspect à parler.

- Bien. Vous connaissez cet homme, vous l'avez même côtoyé plusieurs fois, sans même savoir qui il était. Il a toujours vécu sur Londres, tout comme vous, et…

- Cessez les devinettes, venez-en au fait ! Crachais-je à bout de nerfs.

- CAIUS VOLTERRA.

- C'est impossible !

- Et pourtant c'est bel et bien lui !

- Il était un ami éloigné de la famille de ma mère. En faisant des recherches, j'ai appris plus tard qu'il avait un lien avec la famille Volturi. Dis-je à l'attention de mon époux. Mais comment ma mère a-t-elle pu être en contact avec eux ?

- Elle travaillait pour eux !

Sur cette révélation, mes jambes lâchèrent et si Edward n'avait pas été à mes côtés, je me serais écroulée sur le sol.

- Bella… Bella, reviens à toi ma Chérie.

- Qu'est-ce que… Renée… Caïus… pourquoi ?

- Dites-nous en davantage Félix. L'interpella mon époux.

- Etes-vous certains de vouloir savoir…

- Cela fait 22 ans que je cherche qui a tué ma mère, j'ai son nom et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet homme a mis fin aux jours de ma mère. M'emportais-je. J'ai le DROIT de savoir !

- Bien dans ce cas… Votre mère était en étroite collaboration avec la famille Volterra. A l'époque, ils régnaient sur l'Italie à l'instar des Volturi aujourd'hui. Mais ils n'étaient pas directement implantés sur Londres, elle était leur contact anglais. Elle recevait ses ordres de Caïus Volterra, le demi-frère d'Aro.

- C'est impossible, Renée était tellement légère, insouciante, douce…

- Et surtout impitoyable ! Cracha Félix.

- Je vous interdis…

- Hep… c'est vous qui avez demandé, si c'est trop insupportable, je m'arrête ici.

Son regard froid me prouvait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il se moquait totalement de mes sentiments, de la mémoire de ma mère, seule lui importait sa liberté bientôt retrouvée.

- Par… pardon, continuez, mais respectez la mémoire de ma mère.

- A l'été 1988, Caïus venait en visite à Londres pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait correctement avec ses intermédiaires, car il avait eu vent d'une affaire de taupe. Votre mère étant responsable du secteur, devait répondre des actes de ses subordonnés. Dans son équipe, il y avait un traître. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de 14 ans qui s'est révélé être indic auprès des flics. Renée le savait et l'a aidé à disparaître. Sans cela, c'était un homme mort et elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre aux vues de son jeune âge.

- Je savais que ma mère ne pouvait être aussi abominable que ce que vous le disiez. Je ne pus me contenir, je devais la défendre.

- Croyez ce que vous voudrez, mais elle n'avait rien d'une Sainte ! Puis-je continuer ? Me demanda-t-il l'air mauvais et le regard dur.

- Faites.

- Donc le problème est que le chef Volterra savait qu'elle avait aidé le jeune à s'enfuir. C'était donc à elle de payer pour les actes du jeune Riley. Elle a d'abord tenté de quitter la mafia, mais on ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Etant maligne, elle a réussit à échapper aux griffes des hommes de mains de Caïus, mais cela n'a duré que quelques mois, jusqu'à ce que la famille apprenne votre existence. Ils ne lui ont pas laissé le choix, c'est pour cela que Caïus vous rendait régulièrement visite. Il faisait pression sur Renée, vous étiez son seul point sensible. Elle avait 2 options, soit elle balançait le traître, soit ils s'occupaient de sa fille unique. Ils lui laissèrent 3 semaines de réflexions aux vues des loyaux services rendus. Sa force de caractère lui intima de refuser tout de même de donner les informations demandées et s'est sacrifiée pour vous sauver, ainsi que le jeune homme. Elle était très respectée et crainte à cette époque, personne n'osait la contredire, elle avait été digne de la confiance des Volterra et elle les trahissait à son tour, c'était la première à le faire et à ne pas céder à leurs menaces. Malgré son expérience et ses capacités, elle n'a pas cherché à se défendre. Elle a seulement demandé à ce qu'on oublie votre existence et que vous viviez en paix. C'est ainsi que dans cette ruelle, elle reçut une balle du revolver du grand et vénéré chef Caïus Volterra, pour faire un exemple de cette affaire et prouver qu'après 15 ans de services, il n'hésitait pas à se débarrasser de ses meilleurs éléments en cas de traîtrise, et de faire lui-même le sale boulot.

A la fin de son récit j'étais en larmes, incapable de prononcer un mot. Mes genoux repliés sous mon menton, mes bras autour, je déversais mes 22 années de questions, de recherches, de doutes… et enfin je découvrais la vraie nature de Renée et la réelle raison de sa mort… _moi_ !

Enfin je savais, mais la vérité était peut être pire que l'ignorance.

* * *

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lu.**

**Si le cœur vous en dit, faites moi part de vos réactions dans une petite review, je serai ravie.**

**MaCha**


End file.
